


Take That Diamonds!!1!1

by BadassBeluga69 (ShamanicShaymin)



Series: Badass Beluga's Badfics & Art From Hell [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Deliberate Bad Fanart, Epic Beatdown, Gay Space Rocks, Gay Space Rocks Kick Other Gay Space Rocks In the Butt, Gen, Gift Art, Quality Art, REVEEEEEENGE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanicShaymin/pseuds/BadassBeluga69
Summary: i h8 the diaz and it cheesez me off steven wants 2 mak them family!!11!1 so heres awsum art of garnet and peri kiking them in da booty lol





	Take That Diamonds!!1!1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Healy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/gifts).



> omg i cant beleev da diamonz interupted ruby and sapphy'z cute adorbs wedding!!!11!1 i drew this in a rage lol. ENJOI!!!!!!!!


End file.
